Ken and Barbie
by troutymouths
Summary: Dedicated to all desperate Quinn and Sam shippers out there. Basically my thoughts on how Quinn and Sam get back together. Quinn still has feelings for Sam. and when they run to each other, old memories comeback. First Fic ! R&R :
1. Saturday Night Gleever

I'm just sad that Quinn and Sam aren't together. I think they're perfect for each other. So at a lonely Saturday night while daydreaming, this fic was produced. English is not my first language, so I apologize for all grammar mistakes. It's my first ever fic i'm proud to say :p and Comments, Reviews, and Constructive criticism will be highly appreciated ! Thanks a lot :)

* * *

QUINN'S POV

When I passed through the classroom I wasn't prepared to see what I just saw. The sight of Sam and Mercedes kissing almost choked me, and immediately brought tears to my eyes. I ran away to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls, and tried to breath

_Quinn. Calm Down. Control your feelings. You can do this. _ I thought to myself. I know that what I'm feeling is wrong and just plain awful. Mercedes is my best friend. She helped me when I needed a friend, and being in love with her boyfriend was the wrong thing to do. Sam. I don't deserve him anymore. I hurt him once, and betrayed his trust. Of course he doesn't want to be with me again, it's me own fault . I calmed my self down and went out of the bathroom

SAM'S POV

I was in shock when Shane suddenly walked in the classroom door, disturbing my special moment with Mercedes. He just went in there and started screaming. I couldn't even pay attention when suddenly he walked in front of Mercedes and punched me. Deciding not to pick a fight I went out the classroom and went to the bathroom. I heard him call me a fag ? Or a jerk ? I'm not really sure because my ears are buzzing and my head is spinning, and I think I feel blood on the corner of my mouth.

_I need to get myself cleaned up. I can't be caught walking around school with blood and a black eye ? I'm not even sure I have one. _ I rushed to the bathroom

NOBODY'S POV

Quinn went out of the bathroom. She was in a rush. She knew the bell was in 10 minutes, and she needed to stop at her locker, and walk to class, and doing that in a weelchair, well it takes quite a long time.

Sam was rushing to the bathroom. He knew he had little time left and needed to hurry really fast or he would be late.

They bumped into each other. The girl on her way out, and The boy on his way in. Quinn tumbled of her weelchair and Sam stumbled over.

"Oh My God ! Quinn ! I am so sorry. Oh My God Quinn are you okay ? Does anything hurt ? " Sam said with a tone of worry thick in his voice

"I'm fine Sam. I really am are you alright yourself ? I'm sorry but could you please help me back on my weelchair? " Quinn said slightly blushing

"Yes Of course !" Sam picked Quinn up and put her on the weelchair

"Sam ? Why are you bleeding ? And Why do you have a blackeye ? Did my chair hit you ?" Quinn said looking slightly confused

"Oh it's nothing really. Shane sort of punched me, but it's no biggie."

"Let me get you cleaned up. Get into the ladies room Sam. I'll try covering that black patch with makeup, and let me figure something out on that cut lip"

"Thanks"

The both of them went into the bathroom. Sam sat down right in front of Quinn, so that they were both on eye level. Quinn started pulling out her tiny make-up pouch and fixed sam's face, running her delicate hands all over his face.

For Sam, this sparked old feelings, remembering the time when he was slushied for the first time, and Quinn helped him clean up. Looking into the eyes of the georgeous blonde in front of him he couldn't control himself .

"_Lor Manari. It means you have beautiful eyes" _Sam whispered. Unable to take the words back as it slipped out while his eyes bore into hers.

"I'm sorry what Sam ? What did you just say?" Quinn said slightly caught of guard

"I said you have beautiful eyes. They still are. They haven't changed one bit. And your hair. When your hair is short it compliments your eyes more" Sam said. No longer thinking as word by word slipped out of his mouth, completely mesmerized by the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

Quinn gaped at Sam. Surprised was an understatement. Memories of the two of them and the love they had for each other started flashing back in her eyes. A small smile formed on her lips remembering all the times they used to compliment each other.

What was going on in Sam's head was even more different. Staring at her eyes, and seeing a smile, his love for her went back in an instant. Sam enveloped Quinn in a hug.

"I still love you Quinn. And I'm sorry for rejecting your offer when I first came back. Do you still love me? " he pulled back and stared again, into her blue orbs, and the words that came out of her mouth after, made him the happiest guy alive

"Yes. Sam, I still love you"

The both of them grinned and Sam kissed Quinn. During the kiss all the both could think of, is how stupid the two are for not doing this sooner.

Quinn pulled back first and chuckled.

"You know Sam, we are really late for class "

" I couldn't care less. " Sam smiled back and kissed her again

5 minutes later the both of them went out of the bathroom, Sam pushing Quinn on her weelchair, both faces grinning like psycho's and maybe, everything's going to be okay. Sam will help Quinn heal, and Quinn will help Sam, reach his dreams. There couldn't be a better match in this entire world. Ken and Barbie.


	2. PromASaurus

Just Prom Night. The only difference is that Sam is still with Quinn. I would have loved to see Sam defend Quinn, instead of just Joe, so yeah here's just what I think.

* * *

Sam has been going to physical therapy to accompany Quinn for 2 months now, and she was improving. This morning when they went together, she already could stand up, and Sam was very excited for her

"We should show everyone Q ! Everyone in Glee, everyone at school !" Sam said with excitement

"No. I want this to be a surprise. I could maybe walk into the choir room, or walk into prom." She said, "so If you don't mind please keep this a secret"

"Your wish is my command " Sam said to her and gave her a smile.

Their relationship have been going smoothly ever since they got back together. To be honest he was a little jealous seeing Quinn campaign with Finn, but whatever his girlfriend need to be happy he would provide. He helped her put up posters, and he would still go with her to physical theraphy.

* * *

That night when Sam went to pick Quinn up from his home, he couldn't breathe. There she was , standing proud and tall wearing the most beautiful purple dress he had ever seen, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"You ready to go ?" Sam said

"Yeah. Let's go" Quinn said sitting back in her chair

Sam pushed her, and drove her to McKinley High

* * *

"Stand up!"

When Finn screamed at Quinn to stand up, Sam's protective instincts went viral and he was immediately at her side, arguing with Finn. That guy was nice, but he could be an asshole when he wanted to. It took Coach Sylvester to break them up after threatening to kick them out for prom. Sam looked at Quinn, and she gave him an apologetic but thankful smile, for taking the fall, for having her back.

* * *

She was in charge of the ballots, and when she won she didn't feel happy at all. She and Santana were bitches their whole high school lives, and nearing graduation, the both felt like they needed to make up for it. So they gave the title to their new best friend, Rachel Berry. Rachel would never have to know.

After Prom Queen was announced Santana and Quinn did a duet. Quinn thought to herself. _This is time. I have to prove that I can right now_. With all her might she stepped her feet on the ground, clung onto the mic stand and pushed herself up. Santana went all protective and held her tight. Sam just beamed, and smiled to her a supportive smile, showing how proud he was of her. Everybody was clapping hand, and a little part of quinn would never want this night to end. She couldn't walk yet, but after she finished singing, sam was already beside her, guiding her. He let her step on his toes, and they danced together.

* * *

That night Sam dropped Quinn home. Before he left he kissed her goodnight.

"I am very proud of you, Quinn. You are the most amazing, beautiful, and extraordinary person I have ever met, and I love you " Sam said "I will see you tomorrow at physical theraphy"

"Thankyou Sam, for being there tonight. I love you too bye "

This night has ended. Hell this whole year is about to end in matters of weeks. Quinn is graduating, and sam is still a junior. The both would cherish the time together they have left. Because this year is the happiest of all years.


End file.
